Love Is Forever
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: A series of different relationships in the WWE. Includes slash and original characters. If you want to see what love stories are here, you’ll have to read it!
1. RandyxOC

Title: Love Is Forever

Plot: A series of different relationships in the WWE. Includes slash and original characters. If you want to see what love stories are here, you'll have to read it!

Disclaimer: I own the original characters. The songs belong to whoever sings them and the rest belongs to the WWE.

_**Randy/OC**_

I have always thought she was gorgeous. Even when she was still married to Kurt Angle, Nolee had been the girl who had stolen my heart. Maybe it was the country accent in her voice. Or perhaps it was her beautiful looks. Either way, Nolee Marie Lacroix drives me crazy. I remember the first time I met her.

_Like red on a rose  
When your lips first smiled at me  
I was captured instantly  
To each his own_

_I sat in the cafeteria, eating supper with Dave Batista and Hunter Helmsly. We were talking over matches that we were going to have. This was before they were going to destroy me. That's when she walked into the room. She had her head held high and Kurt Angle had his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled at me and I couldn't look away. It was something very powerful and at the same time very alluring._

_Like blue in the sky  
The gaze of your willing eyes  
Touched something deep inside  
The truth be known  
_

"_What are you looking at?" Dave asked me, turning to see Nolee. He laughed at me and shook his head._

"_What's so funny?" I asked, not seeing the humor in looking at this gorgeous woman._

"_She's Kat's sister. You really don't want to mess with her. She screwed around with the Spirit Squad and now she married Kurt Angle. Rumor is that she's messing around on him. Not the kind of girl you want to get involved with." Dave replied._

"_Yeah, she's also the one who made Mariana miscarry." Hunter said darkly._

_Though they had nothing good to say about her, I did. She sat at the table next to ours so I went and sat down next to her. "Hi," I smiled._

"_Hey," she responded._

"_I'm Randy Orton. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Nolee Lacroix. It's nice to meet yeh Randy."_

_That I love you like all little children love pennies  
And I love you 'cause I know that I can't do anything wrong  
You're where I belong  
Like red on a rose  
_

_I wanted to swoon at the sound of her voice. It was so soft, so delicate. So perfect. "I've seen you in matches. You're a good superstar."_

"_Thanks." Nolee replied, looking for Kurt. She must have been very…self conscious when we first met because she just wanted to talk to her husband. That meeting changed my life. It will always change my life._

_And I love you like all little children love pennies  
And I love you like good times of which I've known many  
And I love you 'cause I know you give me a heart of my own  
You make my blood flow  
Like red on a rose_

Now here I sit, alone. I tried a relationship with Nolee only to be rejected. Perhaps it was my fault. Perhaps it was just that we weren't meant for each other. Either way, if I had listened to Dave and Triple H half of my life would have been a waste. Nolee was one of the only good things to ever happen to me. Since her, I've changed. I now know what love really is.


	2. HunterxStephanie

_**Hunter Helmsly/Stephanie McMahon**_

"Hunter if you don't hurry up we're going to be late," I complain as I stand in the foyer of our mansion home in North Carolina. Hunter and I are going to a play tonight, without the kids. It's the first time I've been out of the house to have fun since Aurora was born. But if my husband doesn't hurry up then it won't be worth much. I remember when Aurora was first born.

_If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

_I was standing in my office in Titan Towers working on the script for tonight. I was due any day now and my father still wanted me to work. I was at my desk when I had that unmistakeable feeling. My water had just broke. I called for Shane who ran into the room. "What is it sis?""Shane…my water just broke…" I complained._

_His eyes went wide and he looked shocked, "Your…you…WHAT?!"_

_"My water just broke! Drive me to the hospital! This baby is not going to wait!" I shouted._

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me._

_Shane quickly escorted me out of the office and to my car. "What about Hunter? Do you want me to call Hunter?"_

"_No! He's busy! Just get me to a god damn hospital!" I shrieked. I was in so much pain. And where was Hunter? He was in California about to put on a show. Not with me. I didn't want him to worry. I just wanted him to do what he wanted to do. He still doesn't forgive me for that. Shane nodded and got in the car._

"_What hospital do you want me to drive you to?" Shane asked._

"_I don't care! Just get me to one!" I shouted._

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes_

_When we got to the hospital, I was rushed to a room. I was in so much agonizing pain that they had to sedate me. I did what I could and eventually, our daughter was born. Even then you could tell that she was ours. She had Hunters eyes and my skin. She was gorgeous. I slept as the doctor took her into the nursery._


	3. EvanxOC

**EVAN BOURNE/OC**

Most of the people in the WWE tend to frown upon whenever a superstar likes someone of the same sex. They think it's weird and unnatural. That's why I hide who I am. Sure, I'm Evan Bourne the next Jeff Hardy but I'm also gay. I haven't had a relationship since I came to the WWE and I haven't found anyone I liked. That's when he came into the picture.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_"Hey," a voice smiled at the entrance of my locker room last night. I looked up from the book I was reading to see the most attractive man that I had ever seen. His black hair was cropped close to his head, causing it to stand up in spikes. His ice blue eyes went well with the light complexion of his skin and he had a crooked smiled on his face. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a Rey Mysterio tank top. I had never seen him around before so he had to be a new superstar._

_ "Uh…hey," I smiled back._

_ "I'm Zacharia Lewis," he replied. "I'm new here and they said that I was sharing your locker room."_

_ "Oh, I'm Evan Bourne."I replied softly. Even then I could tell that I was going to fall in love with this man. He was so…so….so perfect. "Nice to meet you."_

_ "Ditto," he replied, sitting on the bench near me. "I've seen a lot of your matches. I love the shooting star press. It's so cool."_

_ I blushed, "It's not that cool. I learned how to do it ages ago. I've always been limber. Always. So, what are you like Mr. Lewis?"  
"Please call me Zach or Z. I much prefer it to anything else," that hunk of perfection smiled at me. It was so genuine. I almost felt bad that I could never get him._

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_I didn't start to notice things until the following weeks. I saw that he never flirted with the divas. I saw that he never even once went on a date with anyone. I saw that what he was doing and what I had been doing since my debut were one in the same. I realized that he might be gay. _

_ I was sitting in my locker room when he walked up to me. "Hey," he casually shrugged. _

_ "Hey," I replied, putting on my ring outfit for that night. "How are you?"_

_ "Good," he nodded, changing into his ring outfit as well._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with every day  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_"Um…can I ask a question?" I asked, wanting to see if I really could have a shot at him._

_ "Ask away. We've gotten to be good friends. I'm not going to lie to you about anything." Zach smiled. His eyes were soulful and serious and I thought that he knew I was going to ask._

_ "Are you gay?"_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

_"Am I….well…um…yes." he replied gently._

_ My heart skipped a beat, "Really? You…you are?"_

_ He cringed away, "See, I knew that if I told anyone that they would hate me!" He slammed his fist against a locker._

_ "I don't hate you," I laughed gently._

_ "You…you don't?" Zach asked, looking up at me._

_ "How could I hate someone for being what I am?"_

_And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

"_You're like me?" Zach asked, "Evan…you don't even begin to understand how great this is!"  
"I know!" I laughed, "So, have you found anyone on ECW who has you're heart yet?"_

_Zach blushed, "Yes. Yes I have."_

"_Let me guess, Jack Swagger?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Christian Cage?"_

"_Nope, guess again."_

"_Me?" I whispered, my voice a bit hoarse._

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

"_Yes you." Zach replied, his voice light and cheery. He took my hand in one of his and kissed it, "And I would love to be yours if you would have me."_

_ I nodded, "Of course I'll date you…"_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

And that was that. Zach and I started dating and we have been a happy couple ever since. Who cares what the others on my show say? With Zach by my side, I can do anything.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you  
__  
_


	4. Jeff HardyxOC

**JeffxOC**

I can't believe he's doing this to me. After all we've been through together, Jeff's leaving me. How can he do this to me? How can he hurt me so badly? The scene is playing in my mind from earlier. Still so fresh…

_**How do I get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be  
Oh and I, I need you in my arms  
**_

_ "Jeff!" I shouted, running backstage to see him after his match against C.M. Punk. The horrible part wasn't the loss. The horrible part was the fact that after the match and after Jeff's speech, Punk had attacked him with a steel chair. And at the time, I didn't know that the stipulation was true. He looked at me, tears stinging his eyes and I knew something was wrong._

_ "Oh hey Kaia," he nodded whipping at the tears._

_**Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything good in my life  
**_

"_What's wrong Jeff?" I asked, voice full of sadness and a bit of terror._

_ "Kaia…Punk wasn't lying. I've decided that I'm quitting the WWE," Jeff softly replied. My soul froze over and my blood ran cold._

_ Tears threatened my eyes as I said, "Wh…why?"_

_ "Kai, I'm a 31 year old man and if I don't leave soon I'll end up like Ric Flair. I just can't do that."_

_ "Don't leave me Jeff," I begged softly._

_ "Babe…I'm sorry. I really am…but I have to."_

_ "No you're not sorry," I looked away, "If you were sorry you'd say you'd stay or at least that you loved me."_

_**Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, baby I don't know what I would do  
**_

___Jeff reached out and ran a finger down my cheek, "I do love you. I've always loved you since the moment we met." He smiled through his tears._

_ I didn't look at him. "Yet, you'll leave the WWE and never look back. Go right back to Beth and pretend you never knew me."_

_ "Baby, I'm sorry. I really am," he pleaded._

_ "Tell me the truth," I said softly, "are you going back to her?"_

_**I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now  
**_

_ "No. She got with Matt," he nodded, making my fears of that disappear._

_ "Then what are you going to do?"_

_ "Maybe focus on my art of my music," he shrugged, "who knows maybe __Peroxwhy?gen____can become famous."_

_ "And forget me," I said softly, tears finally brimming over. "Jeff I love you! Please don't do this to me!"_

_ "I have to!"_

_ "You have to leave me Jeffro?"_

_**How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go**_

___"I can't stay and you know that," he replied._

_ "Then I can't love you…" He cut my statement off by pulling me close and kissing me. I shoved him away in anger. "Just let me go!"_

_**How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I  
Oh, how do I live  
If you ever leave**_

___He looked at me in surprise, "Can I at least tell you I love you?"_

_ "If you really loved me you wouldn't do this to me!"_

_ Jeff shook his head, "How about I make you a deal Kaia? Would you be willing to make a deal with me?"_

_**Baby, you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby, 'cause you know that you're everything good in my life  
And tell me now**_

___"It depends on what that deal if Jeffro," I replied, though I was very intent on listening._

_ "If my brother can win any title before the end of 2009 and you can't find someone else to love I will come back to the WWE and back to you. Does that sound fair?" he asked me._

_ "Yes," I nodded. _

_ "Then we have a deal?"_

_ I nodded, "Yeah…"_

_**How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe**_ _**without you  
If you ever go**_

I still can't believe he's gone. I hope he'll be back one day but the one thing I'm sure of is that half of that deal is complete. I will never love anyone the way I love Jeff Hardy.

_**How do I ever, ever survive  
How do I, how do I  
Oh, how do I live  
How do I live  
Without you baby**_


	5. Matt HardyxLita

**MattxLita**

Out of any of the diva's on Raw, ECW, and Smackdown (past and present mind you) I have only ever had feelings for one. The red haired vixen who could tame any man she wanted, who could make even the hardest of men cry: Lita. I got a phone call from her the other night and it made me remember the last romantic moment we had in our fourteen year relationship.

_**I know there is something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes (yeah)  
You've built to love but then love falls apart,  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**_

_We laid in our hotel room after going out one night. She was wearing a gorgeous green dress and I was in a black tux. It was peaceful and we held each other in our arms. "Matt…" she sighed, "I love you."_

_ I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "What made you bring that up?"_

_ "I was just thinking about how little we actually tell each other that we love the other one." Lita nodded._

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There is nothing else you can do**_

___"We say it to each other everyday," I shrugged._

_ She looked into my eyes and shook her head, "No we don't."_

_ "Yeah we do." I replied casually._

_ She shook her head again, "I do. You don't."_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye  
(Listen to your heart, listen to your heart)**_

_ I thought about it, "I told you… last month."_

_ "See, you haven't told me recently. I always tell you that I love you. I always do," Lita replied._

_ "But…you know that I do…" I replied softly. _

_ "I'm starting to doubt it. I really am." Lita told me._

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide (yeah)  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging... to your dreams**_

___"Why would you even say that?" I asked, starting to feel my heart breaking in my chest._

_ "You and I have been together for 14 years Matt. How much do you think that hurts me? You haven't even asked me to marry you!" Lita shouted at me._

_ "Baby...I don't know if I'm ready!" I shouted._

_ "Don't know if you're ready?! When will you be ready!? Matt, you're a 32 year old man!" I shouted._

_ "So what if I am? Can't we be happy and not married?"_

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There is nothing else you can do**_

__That seemed like so long ago then. Shortly after that, she broke up with me and left the WWE. Now, almost two years later she calls me up because she wants me back. I don't know if I want to take her back or not. All I know is that a part of me still loves her._**  
**__**  
**_


	6. Ted DibiasexCody Rhodes

**Ted Dibiase J.R/Cody Rhodes**

For the majority of my career, I have always been with Ted. Sure there was the time that I tag teamed with Hardcore Holly but that was like hell. Abuse at his hands: both physical and mental, was a part of my everyday life. I never felt like I was good enough for him. Then Ted came along and we bonded. I remember the first time I thought our friendship could be more…

_**When you're down and troubled  
And you need a helping hand  
And nothing, whoa, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there**_

___We had just gotten done with a grueling tag team title match against Degeneration X. We may have lost but we were glad that we made it out of that cell with our lives. We entered backstage and sat in our locker room. "Good job out there," I breathed heavily, looking at Ted._

_ "Good job? We lost Codester." Ted replied miserably._

_**To brighten up even your darkest night  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again**_

_ "So? At least we lasted a while. Any lesser tag team would have been decimated out there," I smiled at him._

_ "Codeman how can you be so…cheery? Doesn't your dad yell at you when you lose?" Ted asked. "I mean, of course Randy yells at you but doesn't your dad?"_

_ "No, dad doesn't yell at me for losing," I replied, "Does yours?"_

_**Winter, spring, summer, or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes, I'll be there  
You've got a friend**_

___Ted looked away, "Let's not talk about it Cody." I could see shame and fear in his eyes and I began to think that yelling wasn't the only thing that Mr. Ted Dibiase S.R. did to his son._

_ "How many times has he hit you?" I asked, turning Ted's face to look into mine._

_**If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow  
Keep your head together now or call my name out loud  
And soon I'll be knocking upon your door**_

___"Look, Cody, I…it's not really important…" Ted replied looking away from me. His voice was filled with sadness._

_ "It is important. You can tell me anything, I swear."I replied, "I swear to God I won't ever tell on you. But if he's hurt you in the past…"_

_ Ted nodded, bursting into tears as he threw his arms around me._

_**You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Don't you know that **_

_ "Shhh…don't cry, baby boy," the words slipped off of my tongue fluidly. I didn't care what Ted thought. I loved him. I wasn't sure if it was love like I had loved my old girlfriends or love like I loved my family at first. All I knew was that some part of me knew that I belonged with Ted._

_ "How come I can't even bring myself to say it?" he sobbed. "He hurts me! He hits me and I can't even tell anyone!"_

_**Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you got to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes, I'll be there  
Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend**_

___"You can tell me," I replied._

_ "I can?"_

_ "I know what it's like to have a parent that doesn't love you like they should. You forget that I had an alcoholic mother who drank and didn't care about Dustin and I." I nodded._

_ "Yeah…"_

_**People can be so cold  
They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you  
Or they'll take your soul if you let them  
Ah, but don't you let them**_

___"So don't be so sad. I'm here for you…I…I love you." I replied, finally knowing what kind of love I had for him. It was the kind of love where you know that the person belongs with you._

_ "I love you too…" Ted replied kissing my neck. And in that moment I knew that Ted loved me as well._

_**You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Don't you know that**_

__And that was that. We sort of fell for each other. We belong together and we both know that. After all, we're more than friends. We're lovers.

_**Winter spring summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yes, I'll be there  
You've got a friend  
You've got a friend**_

_****_


	7. John CenaxOC

**John Cena/OC**

I don't know why but I've always been jealous of her boyfriends. When Jez dated Nicky from the Spirit Squad, I felt like she was with the wrong man. When she dated Batista was even worse. I don't know why but we just have always been with each other. I remember one time that we were at a banquet for the WWE…

_**You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light**_

___I had picked her up for the banquet at her hotel room. She looked so gorgeous in her tight pink dress with black high heels. Her hair, which was usually down on her shoulders, was pulled in to a tight bun. Instead of going with each other though, I was going with Maria Kinellis and she was going with Christian. Something I knew that shouldn't happen. "You look good," I smiled at her as we sat in the car._

_ "So do you kid," she laughed at me. Jezebelle always called me kid._

_**But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
Oh I know that the music's fine**_

___"So, do you plan on dancing with Christian the entire night?" I laughed. I wanted to know because I wanted to dance with her. We had shared at least one dance at every event we had been to since we were in the 6__th__ grade. It was sort of our thing._

_ "Why does it matter if I do or if I don't? It's not like we're dating or anything," s he smiled._

_**Like sparklin' wine,go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing,but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home**_

___"Jez, we have shared a dance with each other since we were in the 6__th__ grade. It's sort of our thing," I sighed._

_ "You sound jealous," she teased._

_ "I'm not jealous," I said as I gripped the steering wheel tighter._

_ "You look jealous," she laughed._

_ "There is no way that I would ever be jealous of you," I replied._

_ "Then you won't mind if I don't go and give you a dance tonight?" Jez asked looking at me as I stopped the car._

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me  
Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch**_

_"I will and do mind." I replied rather quickly._

_ Jez looked at me, "Then go ahead and admit that you are jealous!" We stared into each others eyes as I licked my lips._

_ "And if I do admit that I am jealous?" I asked softly._

_ "Then I'd ask why you're just now saying something," she replied._

_**I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much  
You can dance,go and carry on  
Till the night is gone**_

_ I sighed, "Jezebelle…you…I don't know. You've always been happy with other people. Who am I to try and stop you from being happy?"_

_ "Who's to say that I wouldn't be happy with you as my man?" she asked gently._

_**And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home,you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home**_

_ I cocked my head to the side, "You love me?"_

_ "I've always had sort of a crush on you. Why do you think I make sure that I get at least one dance put aside with you at dances?" Jezebelle asked._

_ I shrugged, "So, I take it that you are going to save a dance for me tonight?"_

_ "Of course," she nodded._

_**And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be**_

I let her hold me in her arms that night. It felt good to know that no matter what I had her. The last dance was and will always be our dance. But hopefully, someday, all dances can be ours.

_**So darling,save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me  
Save the last dance for me.**_


	8. BatistaxMelina

Batista/Melina

When you're the best friends, everyone looks at you like the third wheel. Trust me, I know. I've been Dave Batista's best friend since I started in the WWE. We're thick as thieves, like two peas in a pod. I remember the first time that I knew we were supposed to be more…

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_I had just won my first match as a diva and not just as a piece of eye candy. I saw Dave standing by my locker room door, holding two boxes of Chinese food in one hand and a dozen roses in the other, "What is this for?" I giggled as I opened the door to my locker room and let him in._

_ "Well, the food is because I thought that you might be hungry after that hellacious match," David smiled as he set the boxes on my table, "the roses are because you won that match."_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_I took the roses and smiled, "Aw thanks Davey boy!" I saw the sad look in his eyes and asked, "Why so sad?"_

"_Torrie and I got into another fight," Dave sighed. By Torrie, I knew that he meant Torrie Wilson, his long term girlfriend. They were always fighting._

"_What about this time?"_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
**_

_ "I don't remember I'm just so sick of arguing with her," Dave sighed, sitting on the bench next to me. He took a bite of his Chinese food and chewed it thoroughly before saying, "And you and Morrison?"_

_ "It doesn't feel like I'm even dating him," I replied around a mouthful of eggroll, "I mean, he's totally got a thing for Mike Mizanin."_

_**You, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
**_

_ "It's just not fair to us is it," he sighed. He looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes boaring a hole right through me. I wanted to stand up, scream about how much I loved him, but instead I just sat there silently._

_ "Dave…you can do so much better than her," I replied softly._

_ He nodded and I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath. But if he did, I don't know what he said. Finally he looked at me, "And the same thing could be said for you."_

_**Hey, isn't this easy?  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that**_

___"Are you kidding me? I barely have any friends of my own that aren't his friends. If I broke up with him for someone new, I'd have no one."_

_ He put a hand on my shoulder, "You would still have me." He swiftly removed his hand and looked away._

_ I nodded, "I'll always have you because you're my best friend." As I said the words, I could feel my heart breaking in my chest._

_**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
**_

__That was a long time ago and things have changed since then. Dave is single and Torrie Wilson has retired. I'm single and John Morrison is dating The Miz. Only two things haven't changed. I'll always love Dave and he'll always be my best friend.

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  


_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
**_

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
**_

_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me**_


	9. John MorrisonxThe Miz

John Morrison/ The Miz

I've grown to love lime light life. The bright lights, the wild parties, the exotic locations: all of it is due to being John Morrison's significant other. When I was single, people could care less about me. I remember one of the more extravagant parties we went to…

_**We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
Got my flash on, it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It so magical, we'd be so fantastical**_

___"Smile for the camera!" one of the men holding a camera outside of our lime said. The bright and sudden flash of the camera made my eyes dialate. I could hear people yelling for autographs and pictures. We were going to the Oscars together and John looked divine. He wore a black tuxedo and his normal sunglasses. I was wearing a red tuxedo and my normal fedora._

_ "John how can you do this all the time!" I asked over the voices of the fans._

_**Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us it don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing light**_

___"I just can," John shrugged, smiling wide. He wrapped an arm around me and began to cockily walk down the red carpet. In front of us I could see my favorite actor, Robert Downey J.R. It was like heaven._

_ "But…don't you ever get excited over being so near famous people?!" I asked._

_**'Cause you know that baby, I  
I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**_

___"I'm use to it. You'll get use to it too. Oh and by the way, we're sitting next to Brad and Angie."_

_ My mouth gaped open, "THE Brad Pitt and THE Angelina Jolie?"_

_ "Yeah. Brad and I have been good friends since I was 17. Why?"_

_**Your papa, paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**_

___"How did you get to be so famous?" I ask as we entered the grand ball room that the Oscars were being held in._

_ He smiled, "I've done a lot of extra's work on set. I was in Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Twilight…"_

_ "Ugh, you were in Twilight?" I asked, wrinkling up my nose in disgust as I heard the name of the horrid movie._

_ "Only for a moment," John nodded, "you can barely tell it's me."_

_**Papa, paparazzi  
I'll be your girl backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets**_

___That night was amazing. We got to attend one of the biggest parties of the year. I met some of my favorite actors and actresses and the paparazzi seemed to love the fact that John and I were together. I couldn't help but let the smile cross my face. At the end of the night, I smiled at John, "Tonight was amazing."_

_ "Oh yeah. And we're not done yet," he nodded._

_ "Not done yet?"  
"Hell no! We've got two after parties to go to," John laughed._

_**Eyeliner and cigarettes  
Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn  
My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie**_

___"Two parties?" I asked._

_ "Yeah. Brad and Angie are throwing one and so are Tom and Kat," John replied opening the door to the limo for me._

_ "T…Tom Cruise?" I asked._

_ "The one and only."_

_**Cause you know that baby, I  
I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**_

__Looking back now, I still cannot believe it. I go to another party or another opening night for a movie almost every week. John is not only my lover but he's my ticket to real stardom.

_**Your papa, paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
**_

_**Papa, paparazzi  
Real good, we dance in the studio  
Snap, snap to that shit on the radio  
Don't stop for anyone  
**_

_**We're plastic but we still have fun  
I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi  
**_

_**Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be  
Your papa, paparazzi  
Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
**_

_**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me  
Papa, paparazzi**_


	10. Chris JerichoxOC

Chris Jericho/OC

It has been almost a year since Meghan and I got married. It was pure and gentle, loving and perfect. To see her in her wedding dresss was almost as if I was looking upon the face on an angel. I remember how perfect that day was…

_**See your mama and the candles and the tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the isle  
And my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
Don't she look beautiful tonight?**_

_ I looked into the mirror in the dressing room where my groomsmen, best man, and I were getting dressed. I had my blonde hair slicked back so that it didn't look horrible. My tuxedo was dark blue and seemed to fit me rather snuggly. My best man, Evan Bourne, was wearing a black tuxedo. The grooms men: Christian Cage, Adam Copeland, and Kofi Kingston, wore black suits. "Are you ready to go?" asked Evan._

_ "Does my hair look okay?" I asked._

_ "Fine," Adam replied._

_**All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin'  
Ya know I wanna say em all just right  
I lift your veil and angels start singing  
Such a heavenly sight**_

___I nodded and we walked to the entrance of the church. Adam, Christian, and Kofi paired off with their respective brides maids: Kelly Kelly, Victoria, and Mickie James. The girls were dressed in baby blue strapless dresses. Evan paired off with the maid of honor: Natalya Neidhart. Her dress was more of an ice blue than a baby blue. In front of them stood Meghan's eight year old cousin Dana, who was the flower girl, and my 8 year old nephew Marcus, who was the ringbearer. Dana wore a light blue dress and Marcus wore a dark blue tuxedo._

_**Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
**_

_As the music started, the others walked into the church. Finally I entered the church. I could see the faces of my family and friends as I walked down the aisle. I got to the altar, where vases full of blue and white roses sat. That's when the music started and I turned my head to see Meghan walking down the aisle._

_**Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you  
**_

_ She was gorgeous. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head with banana curls going down the side of her face. Her dress was a beautiful light blue and had no straps. Her silver high heels made her almost as tall as I was. Walking her down the aisle instead of her father, was Tyson Kidd._

_ She got to the altar and the preacher smiled at Tyson. "Do you want your friend to be wedded to this man?"  
Tyson squeezed Meghan's hand and nodded, "Yes."_

_**I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song  
Watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes  
Bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus  
Please bless this brand new life, yeah  
**_

_ That ceremony may have been long but it was worth it. Finally the big moment came: our vows. "The bride and groom have take it upon themselves to write their own vows," the preacher said._

_ I cleared my throat and unfolded the piece of paper that was in the pocket of my suit coat. "Meghan, I have loved you since the moment we met, even if we were enemies," I waited for the chuckles to stop, "you were the one person who didn't think I was a horrible man. The night I decided to help you out after your beating at the hands of David Hartt Smith was the night that I decided that I couldn't hide my feeling. Our love might not have been the thing of fairy tales but it is out love and it's the one thing that not one can take away from us, no matter how hard they try. And as I stand up here on the altar with you, I realize that only your love could make me feel the way I do." As I finish, I can see the tears running down her face._

_**Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt  
**_

_ Meghan gestures to Tyson who hands her a piece of paper. She start to read, "Chris Irvine you have been with me through the hard times as well as the easy ones. We've shared laughs, tears, and our dreams. But above that you've helped me find a part of myself that I never knew existed. You helped me to find the part of me that wants to be loved and cherished. When I am held close to you, in your arms, I feel more alive and free then I have ever felt and I know I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms and at your side." As moving as my vows were to her, her vows are to me._

_**Sealing our love with a kiss  
Waited my whole life for this  
Watching all my dreams come true  
Lost in this moment with you**_

___The preacher smiled at us, "So, do you Meghan Stevenson take Chris Irvine to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"_

_ "I do."_

_ "And do you Chris Irvine take Meghan Stevenson to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"_

_ I had only eve said those words to one other woman and that ruined my life. I hoped that this time it wouldn't. "I do."_

_**Lost in this moment with you  
I am completely consumed  
My feeling's so absolute  
There's no doubt**_

__I sit here now, waiting for Meghan to step out of the bathroom. She does so and her eyes are gleaming. "What is it baby girl?" She simply hands me a pregnancy test and saunters away. I take one look and my eyes light up, "We're…wow…"_**  
**_


	11. RandyxOC Nolee's pov

Randy/Nolee

This Kiss- Faith Hill

Before I say this, don't patronize me. I'm happy with Ted, I really am. But I can't deny the relationship that Randy and I had. It was raw animal magnetism. He was undeniably masculine. I almost miss the power in his kiss. I remember the first time we kissed…

_**I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby Hello, oh no, goodbye**_

_"Are you coming to the ring with us tonight?" Cody asked lacing up his blue wrestling boot as he and Ted got ready to go to the ring for Randy's title defense. He wore his blue spandex trunks with CR embroidered in gold letters near the top hem._

_ "Yeah. I mean, it is kinda a big night for Randy," Ted replied. He wore his crimson spandex trunks with Priceless etched across the ass in gold lettering and his black wrestling boots._

_**But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky...  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this—**_

_I smiled, leaning up against the doorframe. "He told me to stay out of harm's way. You guys know how reckless Triple H gets."_

_ "And we also know how mad Randy's gonna be if you're not out there with us. I mean…we did tell him we'd bring you along," Cody sheepishly grinned._

_ "You did what?" I asked, a smile spreading slowly across my face._

_**It's centrifical motion  
It's pertpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's Impossible**_

___"Told him you'd be there," Cody smiled as we walked down the ramp. We got to the ring where Randy was beating the hell out of H. He had a sadistic and cruel smile spread across his lips. Soon after the ref called for the bell, Randy had managed to get himself disqualified. He knew as well as I did that you can't lose the title if you get disqualified._

_ "Your winner by disqualification, Triple H!" Lillian Garcia announced, "However, the title cannot change hands on a disqualification so your WWE Champion is still Randy Orton!"_

_**This Kiss, This Kiss  
(Unstoppable)  
This Kiss, This Kiss  
Cinderella said to Snow White**_

___The crowd booed and hissed as Legacy stood in the ring celebrating. Randy grabbed a microphone and looked at me. "Nolee, I want you in this ring pronto." _

_ Cody and Ted opened the ropes for me as I grabbed another microphone, "What do yeh want Randy? I'm right here." I was almost afraid to know what he wanted, the look in his eyes was so malicious._

_**How does love get so off course?  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse.  
Ride me off into the sunset**_

___Randy smirked and put the microphone down. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me passionately. Sure I had done other things for him but we had never kissed, it was to personal. This was like bliss. He was so passionate and so…fierce. Everything all at once was powerful and yet soft, masculine and yet pure. I sighed into the kiss as the crowed hissed even more._

_**Baby, I'm forever yours  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifical motion**_

___As soon as we got done kissing, he walked out of the ring. Just like that the romantic moment was over. It was oddly satisfying. Even then I could swear that I saw a hint of jealousy in Teddy's eyes. Maybe it was nothing. All I know is that out of all the kisses in my life, Randy was the most powerful. I stood in the ring for a few more minutes and then got out, the words whore and slut being screamed at me from the audience. I didn't care. I had gotten a kiss from the legend killer._

_**It's perpetual bliss.  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's Unthinkable  
This Kiss, This kiss**_

_ I made my way backstage where Randy stood waiting for me. "Sorry I couldn't make more of that. The fans want to get to Edge and Jeff Hardy's match."_

_ "You just randomly kiss me and then leave me out there for the audience to call me a whore and a slut," I pouted._

_ "Please don't pout. Even though you look hot when you do," Randy charmed._

_ "Is that all I am to you? Your slut?" I asked._

_**(Unsinkable)  
This Kiss This Kiss  
You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky**_

_ "What makes you think that?" Randy asked as he walked me back to my locker room._

_ "We've been seeing each other for a while and this is the first time we've kissed. I mean, we've seen each other naked and still hadn't kissed until now."_

_ "By choosing to kiss you, I've made it personal. You're my girl," Randy smiled._

_**You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide**_

___I nodded and just stood there in Randy's arms. Being in his clutch felt so right then. How was I suppose to know that in just a little while our relationship would change._

_**You got me floating, You got me flying  
It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this--  
It's centrifical motion**_

Now look at me, married to Ted DiBiase J.R. Though Randy and I may be over that doesn't mean that every now and then I can't reflect upon the past. Especially when the past had great kisses.


	12. HunterxSteph Steph's pov

Hunter/Steph

Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks

As I watch her sleep, I am reminded of how much I've given up for her. I use to be a carefree bachelor, not caring about what I did and who I loved. But then I met her and everything changed. I remember the night I went to Vince to get permission to marry Stephanie…

_**I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret i'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf**_

___I drove my motorcycle up the long, steep, winding driveway that led to Vince's mansion. I wore my black leather jacket, an ice blue button up shirt, and nice black slacks. I knew that Vince was going to think that Shaw had set this up as a practical joke. But it wasn't. I actually wanted to marry Steph. I parked my motorcycle and walked up to the doors. I knocked, waiting for Vince's butler to answer._

_**She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin**_

___Finally, the butler opened the door and invited me inside. I stood in the lobby, waiting for Vince to come downstairs. I couldn't help but notice the beauty of the home. No doubt Linda had decorated the place. "Helmsly," I heard Vince say. I turned to see him walking downstairs. He got to me and I shook his hand._

_ "Mr. McMahon," I smiled._

_**Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes i'm Prince Charming  
But to him i'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella  
**_

_ He led me to the living room and signaled for me to sit on the black leather sofa. "So tell me, Hunter, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"_

_ "Sir…I want to know if I can have Stephanie's hand in marriage," I gulped._

_**I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
and he just stared at me **_

___Vince sat there looking at me for a few minutes. I didn't know if I had shocked him or angered him. Finally he spoke, "I knew I was going to hear this one day."_

_ I looked puzzled, "Excuse me sir?"_

_**Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be  
Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight**_

___"I knew one day that I was going to have to hear a man ask for Steph's hand. I just didn't know that it was going to be you. So you love my little girl, Hunter?"_

_ I nodded eagerly, "With all my heart and all my soul."_

_ "You would do anything for her?"_

_**Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes i'm Prince Charming  
But to him i'm just some fella**_

___I sat there for a moment, "Sir…I've done a lot of stupid things in my life. But for Steph, I would face the hounds of hell."_

_ A small smile crossed Vince's lips, "You really do love her don't you?"_

_ "Yes," I nod._

_ "Does she love you?"_

_**riding in and stealing Cinderella**_

_**He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
**_

___"From what I've seen every time we go on a date, yes." I replied._

_ "And you're sure?" Vince asked again._

_ "Sure as sure can be."_

_ "Then I guess you can marry her. But you have to take care of my baby girl. I love her with all of my heart and I would do anything for her. I hope one day that you can say the same thing about a baby girl."_

_**That's when I could see it too  
She was Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight**_

__Now, looking back on that comment, I know what he meant. I want Aurora to find a man one day that can provide for her and love her. But what I don't see is how he was able to give Stephanie up. I know that she's worth it though.

_**Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella**_


	13. EvanxOC Zach's pov

Evan/Zach

Stand Out- Tevin Campbell

As soon as I became a WWE superstar, I knew what I wanted to do. I had made a list when I was younger and training in school. I wanted to become a champion, preferably the WWE Champion, and I wanted to find someone that I could fall in love with. I think that I had managed to fall in love with Evan before I ever met him and when I did meet him, I knew it was true. I remember the first time I tried to prove myself to him…

_**Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart  
And i won't stop until I start to stand out  
**_

_I was fighting a match against Christian. I had never been in a real WWE, or for that matter ECW, match before and they had set me up against this handsome and proud champion. I couldn't win and I knew that. All I planned on doing was making sure that Evan Bourne would notice me after my match, even if it meant that I was going to the hospital on a stretcher._

_ "__I CREATED THE SOUND OF MADNESS/WROTE THE BOOK ON PAIN/SOMEHOW I'M STILL HERE TO EXPLAIN/THAT THE DARKEST HOUR NEVER COMES IN THE NIGHT/YOU CAN SLEEP WITH A GUN/WHEN YOU GONNA WAKE UP AND FIGHT FOR YOURSELF?" __began my theme song. I walked out to the fans booing me. I guess that happens when they have never seen you before._

_**Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line**_

___I got to the ring and back flipped in. I smiled at the fans and they still booed me! I couldn't believe this. "__IF YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES/YOUR LIFE/A NAKED TRUTH REVEALED/ DREAMS YOU NEVER LIVED AND SCARS NEVER HEALED/IN THE DARKNESS LIGHT WILL TAKE YOU TO THE OTHER SIDE/AND FIND ME WAITING THERE/YOU'LL SEE IF YOU JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES."__ Christians theme began. He walked out and the fans went crazy. I could see why to. If I hadn't of already been in love with Evan, I would have had a crush on Christian. He got into the ring and held a hand out for me to shake._

_**And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes  
To stand out  
Above the crowd**_

___As soon as I shook his hand the match began. What happened next was sort of a haze for me, my ring things always are. I get so caught up in what I'm doing in the ring and the pain I need to inflict upon my opponent that sometimes I can never remember what I did afterwords. The only thing that I'm sure of is that I ended up in a crossface after about a few moments and I ended up tapping out. I remember being in pain and being humiliated. And I remember Christian helping me to my feet and smiling, as he whispered in my ear, "That was a damn good fight kid."_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me  
If the squeaky wheels always gettin the greese**_

___I nodded and headed back to the backstage area. I had blew it, I knew it. Somehow, I had managed not to get his attention. Even though I had given a great match I knew that there was no way that a guy like me could ever attract Evan's attention. I mean, he's so awesome and I'm just not. I frowned as I saw Rosa Mendez walking towards me with a smile on her face. "That was a great match sweetie," she told me. _

_ "I'm not your sweetie," I tried to reply sweet as I could. I didn't want her to think that I was straight and just was against her. I didn't want some other poor diva to get her ass kicked._

_**I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one  
No method to the madness and means of escape**_

___"Aw, and why not?" she asked, rubbing my chest._

_ "I like someone whose not a diva." I replied softly again._

_ "Really? A cute guy like you has a cute girlfriend back home in Massachusets?" Rosa asked, "You don't have an inkling to kiss me."_

_ "Not at all." I replied walking past her._

_**Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send  
I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head**_

___I walked back to my locker room where Evan was sitting smiling at me. He wasn't wearing his ring outfit. Instead he was wearing a nice gray suit. It was very chic, topped off by the black fedora on top of his head. "You did really good out there! It was a great match!" Evan smiled at me._

_ My heart stopped in my chest, "Really? You…you saw that?"_

_ "How could I miss that? You did such a great job!" smiled Evan._

_ "Why are you so dressed up?" I asked._

_**And you kno I'm going all of the way, till the end  
To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

___"Actually I was hoping that maybe you and I could go out to a club and get some time to know each other better. I mean, you and I are going to be sharing a locker room for a while. Maybe it's a good idea."_

_ At that time I didn't know that Evan was gay. I just thought that he honestly wanted to be just friends. Either way I had gotten a date. "Sure," I smiled. "It'd be really cool."_

_**'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah  
If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by**_

__Who would have known that he and I were going to end up as a sweet couple. We could have gotten together a lot sooner if I had been braver. Either way, we were still in love.

_**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice**_

_**I'm alive  
All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes**_

_**  
It's a piece of cake  
To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud**_

_**  
'Til mine is the only face you see**_

_**Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)**_

_**  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me**_


	14. JeffxOC Jeff's pov

Jeff Hardy/Kaia

Here Without You- Three Doors Down

I've been out of the WWE for a few months now and there is only one thing I miss. I don't miss having matches and entertaining the fans, though I enjoyed it. I don't miss tag teaming with my brother, which I also enjoyed. The only thing I really miss is Kaia. I remember how I felt the week after I left…

_**A hundred days have made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights have made me colder **_

_**and I don't think I can look at this the same**_

___It had been a week since I had been in or even near a wrestling ring. I hadn't even talked to Matt since I quit. The only thing I knew was how angry Kaia was at me. She just didn't understand. I had to leave. This life was killing me. Week after week as I stopped at nothing to entertain the hoards of screaming fans as they watched me in the ring had hurt my body and had started to mess with my mind. In needed a break before I hurt myself or worse. I was sitting at home when it dawned on me to call Kaia and see how she was doing. I didn't know if she was going to talk to me but I at least had to try._

_**But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind**_

___I picked up my cell phone that lay on the table and dialed her number. It rang a few times and then I heard her answer, "What do you want?" Her voice was full of such venom and spite that it almost cut me to the quick._

_ "Kaia…it's me. I just wanted to see how you're doing."_

_**I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams**_

___"How the hell do you think I'm feeling. I love you and you just up and left! How could you do that to me!?" Kaia asked._

_ "Sweetie, I explained this to you so many times. I have to get out. I may return later but for now I want to focus on other aspects of my life. My band's putting a new c.d. out in a couple of months. You'll like it, most of the songs are love songs." I tried to cheer her up._

_**And tonight it's only you and me  
The miles just keep rollin'  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated**_

___"What do you know about love?" she asked._

_ That one hurt. Somewhere in my heart I feel like she had sliced me open and pulled out all of my intestines one at a time. "I know that I love you Kai. I always have…"_

_ "Love isn't leaving the one you love! Do you have any idea of the rumors that have surfaced in the WWE?! They think you left because you got me pregnant!" she shouts. Though I can't see her, I can hear the tears in her voice._

_**but I hope that it gets better as we go  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby**_

___"But I didn't…did I?" I ask._

_ "No you didn't." she replies. Her voice is suddenly soft, "Do you really have to be gone so long? I need you, Matty need's you."_

_ "You both have me and you know that."_

_ "Yeah, but you're not here with me."_

_**and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
**_

_I smile, "You can come see me anytime you want."_

_ "I really don't want to see you right now," she sighs. "Jeff…is it okay if I move on?"_

_ I catch myself before I growl my discontent. "Kai…do you really have to? Aren't you happy with me?"_

_**Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, **_

___"Are we even still together Jeffy?" she asks._

_ "We are if you want to be." I reply._

_ "Look, long distance relationship's don't work with me. They never have. I love you but…Jeff…I think as long as we're both out of the WWE that we should see other people."_

_**when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind **_

_ I die a little bit inside when she says that. "Oh…just remember I love you…" I hang up before I can hear whatever she says. I let the tears roll down my face. I can't hold them in. Out of all the things that she has ever said to me, that had to hurt the worst. I don't want to see other people. I want Kaia._

_**I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

Out of all the women that I have ever been with, Kaia has hurt me the worst. But that's okay. All I can do is wait. If I can make it through this pain, I can do anything.


	15. MattxLita Lita's pov

Matt/Lita

Unfaithful- Rihanna

I know I love him and yet he knows my past. He knows what I've done with other men, even though he still loves me. I remember the first time Matt found out about another relationship I was having…

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul**_

_"Matty," I smiled as I sat doing my hair for my date with Edge, "do you think that you could lend me twenty dollars tonight when I go out with the girls."_

_ He went over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me that you are going out with the girls? I thought we were going out tonight."_

_ "I was planning on going out with you but Trish invited me out and I just didn't want to turn her down because I never turn anyone down." I reply._

_**Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love**_

___He leaned his head in to give me a kiss on the neck and frowned, "You….you're wearing that perfume that you only wear for me…"_

_ I gulped back my fears and went with the first lie that came to my head, "I couldn't find any other perfume."_

_ "Lita…don't lie to me. If you're not going out with Trish…." Matt didn't look angry but I could see an intense fear in his eyes. All his life he had been afraid that I was going to leave him for someone. _

_**The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**_

___I looked in the mirror, my green eyes full of the truth but trying to hide it all at the same time. "You…Matt…"_

_ "Who is he?" Matt sighed, closing his eyes. "Is it Jeff?"_

_ "Not Jeff," I replied. I couldn't believe that I had just admitted that I was going out with another man to him._

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

___"Then who?" Matt asked, going and sitting on the bed away from me. I couldn't see him but I just knew that he was either crying or extremely angry._

_ "Adam…"_

_ He turned around and looked at me, a mix of anger and fear in his eyes. "Copeland?!"_

_ I nodded, "That would be the one…"_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside**_

_ "Why are you doing this!? We've been together for years and now you're just going to cheat on me?" he asked, voice full of spite._

_ "Sweetie, it's nothing really." I replied._

_ "You're wearing a slinky red dress, you've got all your nice make up on, and you have that exotic perfume that you only wear for me. If that's not the making of something then I don't know what the hell is."_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

___"Matt…please…"_

_ "Can't we work this out? I love you Amy, you know that. I don't want to hurt you and I sure as hell don't want you to be hurt…"_

_ "You're not the one hurting me I just…I've dated you since I was in high school. I need to get out and date other people." I replied, my heart starting to break._

_**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek**_

___"Then god, why couldn't you be like a normal cheating girlfriend and not tell me?! Do you have any god damn idea how much this is hurting me. I have to sit here at the hotel knowing damn good and well that Adam is trying something to get into your pants." Matt replied. I couldn't argue with that logic. We both knew how Adam acted and we both knew how this night was going to end up._

_ "You…you could go out with Trish or something."_

_ "If I wanted to go out with Trish or something I would go out with her. I don't need anyone else in my life except you. Why can't you see that?"_

_**As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls**_

_ I looked up at the clock, 6:40. I had to meet Adam at a nice restaurant at 7:00. "Matt…I have to go…"_

_ He looked at me pleadingly with those honey brown eyes, "Please…rethink this Amy…please…"_

_ "I already told him I'd go out with him." I responded._

_ "And after tonight?"___

_**A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**_

___I paused, "I don't know Matt."_

_ "At least think it out for me…."_

_ I nodded my head, "I will."_

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**_

I knew that night that Matt was going to be upset with me. He wanted to live forever as my boyfriend but I just couldn't do that. Now here I am, wanting him back and hoping that he can forgive me for whatever I have done. He was always there and always supported me, even though I hurt him. One can only hope that I can be forgiven.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside**_

_**  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this

_**  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)  
I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)  
No no no no**_

Yeah yeah yeah


	16. TedxCody Ted's pov

Ted/Cody

Hero- Enrique Englesias

I always felt like it was my duty to protect Cody. When he was with me and we were only Priceless I had to make sure that he wasn't to hurt. Now that we are in Legacy, it's my job to make sure that when Randy loses his temper, Cody isn't on the end of that. I remember the first time that Cody came running to me after he got hurt…

_**Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?**_

_I sat in my locker room after a particularly nasty match with Cryme Tyme. It wasn't nasty for us, because we won but I swear that I heard Shad threaten the Codester after words. I heard the door open and looked up to see Cody standing there, trembling with fear. "What's wrong Codeman?" _

_ "They….Cryme Tyme…." Cody couldn't get his sentence out and that honestly scared the hell out of me. I could see a bruise forming around his eye but I didn't know if that was from the match or from something else._

_**Would you cry  
If you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

_**Would you tremble**_

_ "They what Codeman?" I asked as he walked over to me. Tears stung his eyes and I could sense that something wasn't right._

_ "I was in my locker room getting my stuff packed and they came in and tried to beat me up…" Cody said. "They didn't succeed but…they took my journal…" _

_ I stood up and hugged him, "Shhh, it'll be okay. I promise."_

_**If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die**_

___"I had private stuff in that journal and if they read it…" Cody worried._

_ I rubbed his back as I held him in my arms, "We'll get it back. Do you want to go with me or do you want me to go alone."_

_ "Go with you," Cody replied, "I'm afraid of what they would do to you if you went alone. You know just as much as I do that they wouldn't play fair."_

_ "But are you going to be brave enough to do it?"_

_**For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**_

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.**_

_ Cody looked ashamed, "I'm brave. At least I try to be. I'm not like you or Randy but I'm not a coward in the least bit."_

_ "I was just making sure." I said as I took his hand and we walked to Cryme Tyme's locker room. We got there and I knocked on the door, Cody standing behind me. Shad opened and looked at me._

_ "Whattya want?" he asked._

_ "I heard that you tried to beat Cody up and you have something that belongs to him." I replied._

_**I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?**_

_ "Dog, I don't know what you're talking about. Me and JTG didn't take nothing," Shad said, going to slam the door in my face. I put my foot in between the door and the door frame and stopped it._

_ "I heard otherwise. Now why in the hell did you try to beat a man up after he won a match fair and square?" I asked._

_ "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." Shad replied, sneering._

_**Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?**_

___I pushed the door open and entered the room, "Look, I don't care what you say. Cody told me otherwise."_

_ "He'd tell you anything to try and make you be his hero," smirked JTG who was leaning against a door._

_ "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

_ JTG reached into his back pocket and pulled a leather journal out of it. Flipping it open he began to read, "Ted never notices me. I would do whatever it took to make him fall for me. Anything." He closed the book and smirked at me, "Seems as if you got yourself a little lover boy."_

_**I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**_

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.**_

_ I snarled and pulled my checkbook from my pocket, "Alright, how much is it going to take for you to give me that book back?"_

_ JTG looked at Shad, "I don't know dog, this is pretty interesting to read."_

_ "$1,000?" I replied, getting my pen ready to write it down._

_ Shad nodded, "That should do it."_

_**I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.**_

_ I wrote out the check and then handed it to them, "Here you go. $1,000." They handed me the notebook and I smiled, "Thank you gentlemen." I tucked it into my back pocket and headed out of the room. Cody sat there against the wall waiting for me. _

_ "Did you do it?" he asked._

_ "Yes I did." I smiled, handing it to him. "Cody…if you were in love with me…you'd tell me wouldn't you?"_

_**Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**_

___Cody looked ashamed as he looked away from me, "You'd just hate me if I told you the truth…"_

_ I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Cody, you're my best friend. I don't think that there is anything in the world that you could say or do that would make me stop being there for you. Now answer my question, are you in love with me?"  
Cody took a deep breath, looked at the ceiling and then said, "Yes."_

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_ I looked upset, "Why haven't you told me?"_

_ He frowned, "I thought that you would hate me. I mean, Randy really hates gay guys and you know that. If he were to find out I was gay, that would mean me not only getting kicked out of Legacy but also getting kicked in the temple. I also didn't want you to hate me because I was gay and wanted you."_

_ "It's kinda hard to hate something you are," I replied smirking._

_ Cody gasped, "You…you're…"_

_ I nodded, "I don't tell people because I don't want to be ridiculed."_

_ "Does this mean we could be together?"_

_ I nodded and took his hand, "It sure does."_

_**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

I love him so much. He's soft, gentle and kind. All I know is that forever and ever I will do whatever it takes to be his hero.


	17. JohnxOC Jez's pov

John/Jez

One- Brian McAdams

I can see something in his eyes when I look at him. I love John and that's an understatement. He is the only guy around here that can understand why I do what I do and why I say what I say. She loves him and I think he loves me. Somehow I can see something that no one else can. I remember when we first knew that we were meant for each other…

_**It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...**_

_"Yo John, toss me my boot!" I shouted over the music of 50 Cent as we sat in our locker room. I wanted to do a bit of training before I went to the ring tonight._

_ "You want it come get it," John said as he looked at himself in the mirror._

_ "John, you are not going to grow any chin hair in the five seconds that you bend down to throw me my boot." I teased. Sure enough my boot went flying at my head when I said that._

_ "Thank you!" I giggled._

_**If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah...  
One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...**_

_ "Can you go with me to train?" I asked, pouting._

_ "Maybe." John laughed, turning around from his spot at the mirror. "Why do you need me to help you train."_

_ "First of all, you've been doing this longer than I have. Second of all, you're the only guy in this place that I trust and for you to train with me would make me stronger than any of the divas." I pouted._

_ "Well then, I guess we'll just have to train." John said as we walked towards the gym._

_**Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)  
**_

_ We arrived at the gym and smiled as we entered. The room was empty except for the work out equipment and ring that sat in the middle of the room. "Alright, so I'm fighting Trish Stratus tonight. What kind of strategy does she use?"_

_ "Well, Trish is a brawler so you'll be getting up close punches and kicks." John replied. He went for a lock up with me. "So when she gets you like this, you expect an elbow to the side of the head so you?"_

_ John brought his elbow towards the side of my head and I stopped him by kicking him away, "Do that?"  
_

_**So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...  
And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
Never would of made it very far...**_

___"Very good." John smiled as he stumbled back. "So after she stumbles back she runs to the ropes and tries to clothesline you. What do you do?"_

_ I paused as he came toward me, not having enough time to do anything. His arm slammed into my chest and the force alone sent me to the mat. "Obviously nothing because you just knocked me to the ground."_

_ "There is no room for hesitation. You either move or lose." John replied. "You were suppose to duck and take my knees out before I hit the other ropes so that I couldn't move."_

_**Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart  
Cause...  
One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you**_

_ I nod and get to my feet, "Alright, so I get off of the mat and then I run at you to take you out." I grab John from behind and slam my fist into his neck. _

_ "Good." John smirks, "So stop talking and lets do this." He turns on me and grabs me for a bulldog. He misses his attack as I push him away and land a DDT on him. I pick him up from the ground and Irish whip him into the corner. He hits the turnbuckle and I come at him for a running knee to the gut. I land my attack and he slumps down. I go for a kick but he grabs my foot and trips me onto the mat._

_**Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me  
Four.. .repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One......  
**_

_ John smiled as he climbed onto the turnbuckle and smiled down at me. He landed a frog splash and just laid there for a moment. We looked into each other's eyes and I saw something that was…different. It was as if we were not two people merely training together but we were two people in love._

_**Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine...**_

That was that. One look into his eyes and I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. We are friends and hopefully one day we can be more.

_**You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time.....  
One... you're like a dream come true  
Two... just wanna be with you  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...**_

_**  
Four... repeat steps one through three  
Five... make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.**_


	18. BatistaxMelina Batista's pov

Batista/Melina

Saving Me- Nickleback

I have made wrong choices in my life. I've hurt people who are close to me because I've snapped. I'm not as bad as Randy Orton and his anger but, well, I'm getting there. I hurt Rey Mysterio. Of all people, I went and destroyed my best friend. If it wasn't for her…I don't know what I would do. I remember the first time she comforted me after one of my 'episodes'…

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_I had just gotten backstage from kicking the shit out of Triple H. Anger was in my eyes and in my heart. I didn't know what to think or what to feel except for the eminent feeling of anger and hatred. Melina walked over to me, "Dave, I just saw that! What happened?!"_

_ Somehow, seeing her calmed my soul. "Melina…I…I beat him. He deserved it. He hurt me. He hurt me so bad."_

_ "What do you mean he hurt you Dave?" Melina asked softly._

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you**_

___"He was using me to get to the title. He didn't care about anything except the title." I replied, my voice low and gravelly._

_ "What? That's a lie! He respects you and cherishes your friendship." Melina smiled, "Who told you that he hated you?"_

_ I dropped my gaze from her piercing brown eyes, "Randy Orton."_

_ Melina hugged me, "Oh Dave you should have known better than to listen to him. He's a bad man who is just in it for himself."_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right**_

_ "You…you mean he didn't want to hurt me…" I asked._

_ "No, he didn't. You just attacked him for no reason." Melina replied, her lips curled into a pout. I could feel my heart break in my chest. Hunter, the one man that I trusted with my entire heart and soul, was never going to hurt me and Randy Orton had made sure that I hurt him. It was my fault that our friendship was going to end. I slammed my fist into the wall and screamed in anger. Melina didn't move away or even get scared. She just gently placed a hand against my back and soothed me. _

_ "Shhh, you'll be okay. I know it." Melina said softly._

_**And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_ "How can you be so sure? I'm so god damn gullible. I should have never believed Randy!" I replied angrily._

_ "You did though and you can't take back what you did. Hunter will eventually forgive you once he realizes that you didn't do that on purpose you did it because you thought that he was going to attack you first."_

_ "But you saw me out there, Melina! You saw me snap! If I keep going like that in my career, I'll hurt everyone and anyone I care about. Hell, I could turn out like Shawn Micheals." I replied._

_**Say it if it's worth saving me  
Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you**_

_ "And that's a bad thing? Apart from attacking his tag team partners, Shawn has always been a good man. He's never hurt someone without due reason." Melina tried to comfort. Everything she said seemed to soothe the animal inside of me. They were words that if someone else had said them, would have pissed me off. But when they sounded on her voice they were almost like heaven._

_ "You know what Melina, your advice is so…helpful." I replied smiling._

_ "I try."_

_**These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'**_

___"How do you know the right thing to say when my soul seems to crumble?" I ask, voice low and almost seductive._

_ "Because I don't listen to what others say. I listen to what is inside of me. You could do good to listen to what you're heart says to you." Melina smiled as she stood on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. "I have to go out to my match. Remember what I said."_

_ I nodded and hugged her, "You'll do good."_

_ "And how do you know?"_

_ "My heart tells me so."_

_**And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
All I need is you**_

Back then I didn't listen to everything that my heart was saying that day. Part of my heart told me that I needed to ask Melina out. But then again, when you're afraid that the animal inside of you is going to take control, you don't do a lot of things.

_**Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
Hurry I'm fallin'**_


	19. John MorrisonxMiz Morrison's pov

John Morrison/The Miz

Seven Things- Miley Cyrus

We started out just as friends but we became more. It was all over everywhere, John Morrison and The Miz were together. And at first, our relationship was great. We became the stuff of legends. We were the longest reigning tag team champions in ECW history. And then came the day that broke us apart. I remember that day as if it were yesterday and not four months ago…

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**_

_Mike and I had just lost our match and in return lost ECW the chance to get two draft picks. We were standing in the ring where we waited to see who Raw would get. The Draft board appeared on the Titantron and we stood in anxiety to see the name come up on the board. When it did we were both shocked, Mike would be coming to Raw. The fans laughed and jeered at us and all we could do was look at each other. We shared one last brotherly hug and that's when Mike struck with the Reality Check. I was left laying in the ring in awe._

_**It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
**_

_ After I got up and went backstage, I went looking for Mike. He had to explain himself and what he had just done. I personally couldn't believe it. After all we had been through together and he could just attack me like that and leave me laying in the middle of the ring. It was horrible. I finally found Mike and stormed up to him, "What the hell was that?!" I demanded._

_ "That was me saying goodbye," he sneered._

_**The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her**_

_ "Saying goodbye?" I growled. "Why did you have to attack me!? There was no reason to do that."_

_ "I was making sure that you understood that we were done. There is no longer an us. There is only me and only you." He replied._

_ "And why would that be? We were doing so good together Mike. We were a great couple and you just ruined that!"_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts**_

_ "Look," sighed Mike, "I'm going to be on Raw now and you can finally find someone you need. You aggravated me so much. Anyone who watched The Dirt Sheet could see you humiliated me every week. I was just too naïve to see that you were doing so. You didn't love me. You couldn't have."_

_ "I did love you! I teased you because I thought you could take it," I argued. "We could have a long distance relationships. It could work."_

_ "You and I both know that there was no way in hell we could have a long distance relationship."_

_**I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  
It's awkward and silent**_

___"We could have worked it! And instead of attacking me you could have casually broken up with me! That would have worked a whole hell of a lot better! I don't even see why you had to turn our last moment as a tag team into something vile and angry!" I screamed at him._

_ "You really don't get it do you!? The only way that I could break up with you was by attacking you!"Mike shouted. And suddenly it all made since. The reason he had attacked me was because he didn't know how to let me go when we weren't arguing but if he were to make me mad at him then it would have been better._

_ "You really do love me…"_

_**As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it**_

___Mike looked away, "Maybe…."_

_ "No maybe to it." I replied. I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you and you know that Mikey. You just have to look in your heart to understand that I won't hate you."_

_ We stand there looking at each other for a few moments, a calm silence falling over us. I can see something in his eyes and I can see the fear in his eyes. "You….you're not going to break up with me?"_

_ "Do you want me to?"_

_**If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**_

_ Mike shook his head and threw his arms around me, "I don't want you to leave ever!"_

_ "Then I won't leave you. You're my man and I can't let you go."_

_**And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like  
**_

That was the moment we started having a long distance relationship. Who could have ever guessed that after so long, we would still be the longest reigning couple in the WWE.__

_**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be**_

_**  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)**_


	20. Chris JerichoxOC Meghan's pov

Chris Jericho/Meghan

Live For The One I Love- Celine Dion

I can see everything when I look into his eyes. He's everything I've ever wanted and everything I've ever needed. When he smiles it's as if we are locked away in our own little world. And yet I remember a time that we hated each other. I remember when we couldn't stand to look at each other. I remember when he proposed to me…

_**A million stars light  
This beautiful night  
This is not a night to die  
Let me sing and dance**_

_We were sitting at a table in a nice restaurant in Paris for an international WWE tour. We had decided that while we were in Paris we were going to see the sights and taste the food, even if we couldn't do everything we wanted we would do most of the things we wanted. I took a sip of my wine as he smiled at me, "Enjoying Paris?"_

_ "It's gorgeous. I love it so much," I smiled, making sure he knew how happy this was making me. "Why do you ask me?"  
_

_**Beneath the sky  
I have such love to give...to give  
I want a chance to live  
Live**_

___"Just curious," Chris said as the waiter returned with our food. Chris had ordered some sort of meat called __Andouillette and I had ordered a nice salad. "Eat up."_

_ I started to eat as we heard the sound of the cars going by outside of the nice Parisian café. Thousands of stars lit the night sky and for a while it was almost as if we were back home in Canada. Well…Chris was back home in Canada and I was home in Alaska but you get the picture. _

_**For the one I love  
Love  
As no one has loved  
Give**_

_ "So," Chris asked around a mouthful of his food, "in your opinion what would make this night even better?"_

_ I paused for a moment. We already had good food, each other, and the beauty of Paris. I didn't know if this night would get any better. "I don't know. How about for you?"_

_ "If you agreed to marry me?" Chris said softly._

_**Asking nothing in return  
Free free to find my way  
Free to have my say  
Free to see the day  
**_

_ I almost did a spit take with my glass of chardonnay. "What did you just say?" I asked once I got my senses back to me._

_ "If you agreed to marry me." He got out of his chair and kneeled next to me, taking one of my hands in his. "Meghan Stevenson, you've stuck by me since you and I became friends. We've been there for each other both inside and outside of the ring. I want to be there for it all. I want to wake up in the morning not only next to you but to realize I married you. I want the whole world to know how much I feel for you. And now on trembling knees I ask…will you marry me?" He pulled out a box with his other hand and revealed a large diamond on top of a gold ring. It was beautiful._

_**Live like I used to be  
Like wild but free  
For the life in me  
Live**_

_ My heart pounded in my chest as tears of happiness ran down my face. In my head I had played this scenario out thousands of times. Each time, Chris would sweep me off of his feet and propose to me. I had never imagined though that he would propose to me while we were in Paris. I was so excited that all I could manage out was an excited squeak of a "Yes."_

_ Chris smiled and tears started to run past his eyes. "You're gorgeous. Thank you. You've made me extremely happy." He got up and sat back in his chair, calling the waiter over and ordering another bottle of wine._

_**For the one I love  
Love  
As no one has loved  
Give**_

_ I smiled, noticing the Chris looked like a child who had just gotten the best Christmas present in the world. "So, how long have you been preparing to marry me?"_

_ "Honey, I've been preparing this since before we got to Paris." Chris laughed, "I got the ring in New York and I made the reservations when I was at the hotel in London."_

_ It was such a romanticism that I couldn't help but smile._

_**Asking nothing in return  
This world tears us apart  
We're still together in my heart  
I want the world to hear my cry**_

_ He looked at me, "So, we're really going to get married?"_

_ I nodded, "Yes we are. I can't believe you didn't do that sooner…."_

_ Chris laughed, "I didn't want to do it sooner. You're the love of my life and the love of my life deserved a memorable proposal."_

_**Even if I have to die  
Love will not die  
Love will change the world**_

_**Live**_

__Looking back at that moment, I'm still surprised with the sweetness and tenderness of the moment. It was as if we were destined to be together. I mean after all, Chris is the only one who has been able to make me act like a normal girl.

_**For the one I love  
Love  
As no one has loved  
Give**_

_**  
Asking nothing in return  
And love until love wears me away  
I'll die and I know my love will stay  
And I'll know I know my love will stay**_


	21. BatistaxRey

Batista/Rey

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

(written for firefoxsilver9)

Our life started out perfect and then ended up horrid. I can't even look at him now without getting angry. Before he cost me the title, we were best friends. Everyone backstage knew that Rey and I were as close as we claimed to be. What they didn't know was that we were even closer than they knew. We weren't just best friends, we were lovers. Were being the operative word. He disgusts me now. I remember the night out relationship ended…

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

___I had just lost the title that should have been rightfully mine because a man I called a friend cheated me out of it. And it wasn't the first time. Rey had caused me to lose a few matches against people who had the title. I didn't care if it was a fatal four way or not, Rey had been the one who caused me to lose. He should have let me claim what was rightfully mine. I was furious. I let my temper explode and I viciously attacked him. I didn't listen to his cries of mercy or his pleas for help. He shouldn't have angered me._

_**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**_

_When I got backstage, I calmed a little bit. I still didn't regret what I had done out there. In fact, I was proud of myself. That would teach everyone that I was serious about getting what I wanted. When he walked backstage I could see a vicious and malignant look in his eyes. He stormed over to me and shouted, "Hombre what the hell was that for?"_

_ "You should have known better than to get between me and the title!" I shouted back, "I mean, c'mon Rey, you were suppose to be my best friend!"_

_**Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you**_

___"It was a fatal four way match Dave! The fans would have been suspicious if I had just let you win! And besides, that doesn't make up for the excuse that you beat the hell out of me!" Rey screamed. Even with the anger in his voice, he still sounded adorable._

_ "I wanted that title and I could have had it if not for what you had done! I want that title more than I want anything else in life!"  
Rey looked upset, "Even me obviously."_

_**Why do I love you  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get**_

_ I looked away and then looked back at him, "You really don't get it. If you were a real lover you would have let me have the title."_

_ "And if you were a real lover you would have decided that a title didn't mean as much to you as our love," Rey retorted, "And besides what would Eddie think if he could see us bickering like children."_

_ "Eddie is dead Rey and I can't live in the past anymore," I replied. The words were out of my mouth before I could realize what I had said. Had I realized what it was I had said then I wouldn't have said it._

_**But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

___"I can't believe what you just said," Rey looked at me angry. "What did I ever see in you?"_

_ "You saw someone that could protect your pathetic hide." I growled. And I walked away. I didn't want to see him again. Because I knew in my heart that if I had just stood there talking to him about what I had done I would have broken in to tears and begged him to take me back. And Dave Batista doesn't beg anyone for anything._

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know**_

_ "You know I'll always love you!" Rey shouted as I walked away. Those words pierced through me but I didn't dare turn around. I didn't want him to see me weak and I sure as hell didn't want him to see me sorry. I meant what I had done. I meant it 100%._

_**Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

Now as I sit here alone in my locker room I reflect on the life I use to live. I reflect on the love Rey and I once shared and a part of me wonders if I should take him back. The other part of me knows that I should.

_**You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
I hate  
You hate**_

_**  
I hate  
You love me  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_


End file.
